kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Sự kiện mùa đông 2017/E-3
Thông tin |Easyitem2 = |Easyqty2 = 1 |Normitem1 = |Normqty1 = 5 |Normitem2 = |Normqty2 = 2 |Normitem3 = |Normqty3 = 1 |Harditem1 = |Hardqty1 = 8 |Harditem2 = |Hardqty2 = 2 |Harditem3 = |Hardqty3 = 1 |Harditem4 = |Hardqty4 = |hp_hard = 4800}} User Submitted Fleet compositions Phase Vận chuyển * **6 SS(V) ***Để đến Node I bạn cần ít nhất 5.5 LoS theo công thức 33. Nếu hạm đội không trang bị Saiun (Disassembled for Transport),bạn sẽ bị đưa đến node H từ node F. Boss Phase *Đội tàu tấn công mặt nước STF ** ***Hạm đội chính: 4 FBB, 2 CVL. Hạm hộ tống: 1 CL, 1 CLT, 1 CA, 1 FBB, 2 DD ***Hạm đội chính: 4 FBB, 2 CVL. Hạm hộ tống: 1 CL, 2 CLT, 1 CA, 2 DD ***Đội hình này cũng có thể dùng để debuff node J bằng cách chọn đến V tại node lựa chọn S. ***Có thể dùng tàu có tốc độ chậm *Đội tàu sân bay cơ động CTF **CTF không được khuyến khích sử dụng bởi vì đường đi đến boss sẽ xa hơn. Quest unlock node ẩn Chỉ xuất hiện sau khi đã chọn độ khó |require = Phá dỡ , chuẩn bị 20 đinh (k phải ốc) cùng với (Nhớ mở khóa trang bị) |condition = E3 Med+Hard }} |require = Phá dỡ , chuẩn bị 10 đinh (k phải ốc) cùng với (Nhớ mở khóa trang bị) |condition = E3 EZ }} *Lưu ý: Khi đổi đội khó, sẽ biến mất và phải làm lại Q *Nếu không được A rank ở node I thì cũng phải làm lại Q. Lưu ý *Sau khi hoàn thành việc vận chuyển, Node E sẽ trở thành node cung cấp đạn. *Node S là node chọn đường. *Hạm đội đơn sẽ xuất phát từ điểm xuất phát 1, hạm đội liên hợp sẽ xuất phát từ điểm xuất phát 2. *Nodes I, J và U có Hạm đội liên hợp *Tầm bay LBAS cần : 3 để đến I, 5 để đến J, 6 để đến U (full map). *Địch sẽ không tấn công Landbase của bạn. Phase vận chuyển E-3 có 1 thanh TP bạn cần phải phá hủy nếu muốn gặp được boss thực sự của map.Nhưng lần này khác với các lần vận chuyện khác: 1.Mỗi lần bạn chọn độ khó,1 nhiệm vụ mới sẽ xuất hiện.Nhiệm vụ này yêu cầu một số lượng vật liệu chế tạo và máy bay trong kho trang bị của bạn.Rồi bạn cần tháo dỡ 1 Thủy phi cơ trinh sát Kiểu 0,sau đó 1 máy bay của bạn cùng vật liệu chế tạo sẽ biến mất,và Saiun (Tháo rời cho việc vận chuyển) sẽ được tạo thành.Yêu cầu chình xác cho nhiệm vụ này phụ thuộc vào độ khó mà bạn chọn. Nhiệm vụ này bạn chỉ có thể hoàn thành 2 lần trước khi nó biến mất.Tuy nhiên nó sẽ xuất hiện trở lại nếu bạn làm mất chiếc Saiun vừa nhận được từ nhiệm vụ. 2. Saiun (Tháo rời cho việc vận chuyển) BẮT BUỘC phải được trang bị trên một trong những loại tàu sau : *Tàu ngầm hàng không (SSV) *Mẫu hạm hạng nhẹ (CVL) *Mẫu hạm tiêu chuẩn (CV) *Thủy phi cơ mẫu hạm (AV) *Tàu tấn công đổ bộ (LHA) *Tàu sửa chữa (AR) 3. Hạm đội của bạn phải đến được Node E tại E3,rồi sau đó Saiun (Tháo rời cho việc vận chuyển) sẽ biến mất. 4. Hạm đội phải có ít nhất 1 chiến thắng A rank trước tại boss Node I.Nếu thành công thanh TP sẽ bị phá hủy.Còn thất bại,hoặc bạn bỏ cuộc giữa chừng,hoặc là hạm đội gặp phải đường cụt,thanh TP vẫn sẽ còn nguyên và chiếc Saiun bạn nhận được từ quest sẽ bị lãng phí Lưu ý là Saiun sẽ không bị phá hủy nếu bạn bỏ cuộc trước khi đến Node E.Các bạn cũng có thể đi mà không cần Saiun,nhưng nếu như thế thì sẽ không có cách nào phá hủy được thanh TP . Và mỗi lần thay đổi độ khó,chiếc Saiun cũng sẽ biến mất Một khi 2 chiếc Saiun (Tháo rời cho việc vận chuyển) được vận chuyển thành công,bạn hạ được boss và thanh TP bị phá hủy,điểm khởi hành thì 2 sẽ được mở cùng với việc Căn cứ hỗ trợ hàng không (LBAS) cũng có thể đưa vào sử dụng. Phần hạ Boss Hiện tại có 2 cơ chế debuff đã được phát hiện.Tuy nhiên các bạn vẫn có thể hoàn thanh map này mà không cần phải trải qua quá trình debuff. However, unlike previous event maps it is possible to not meet the boss's final form until defeating the pre-final form again, even if the gauge is below the boss's max HP. There are reports of after depleting the gauge, needing to defeat the boss twice in order to clear the map if the Final Phase Mission is not completed. Boss Debuff Debuff E-3 được chia làm 2 loại 'Debuff Boss' *Sau khi kéo máu boss đến last dance (có thể xem thông qua Kc3), sẽ có một Q viễn chinh nằm ở trang cuối ở Q list X 1 |require = Giành chiến thắng hạng A tại node J 2 lần |condition = }} *Lưu ý, boss node J là landbase và chỉ có thể tới node J bằng hạm STF. *Sau khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, giáp boss sẽ được giảm. Debuff CV Hime *S rank node I và node J 1 lần. Chỉ có thể hoàn thành nhiệm vụ này với hạm đội đơn. Không cần mang theo Saiun ở debuff nhưng vẫn cần LoS 33 >= 5.5 để tới được node I. Sau khi debuff, máu và giáp của CV hime ở bos sẽ giảm. Mẹo *Trang bị đối ngầm được ghi nhận tăng 1,15x sát thương chuẩn lên kẻ địch *Trang bị Seiran, giúp tăng sát thương chuẩn 1,45x (kể cả ngày hoặc đêm) **Vẫn tính nếu slot đó có 0 máy bay **Stack với trang bị đối ngầm (Sát thương lúc đấy sẽ đc tính 1.45x1.15x sát thương cơ bản) Phần vận chuyển *Bạn có thể mang cùng lúc cả 2 Saiun,nếu thành công bạn có thể hoàn thành phần vận chuyển chỉ trong 1 run. *Đội hình toàn tàu ngầm không phải là đội hình duy nhất bạn có thể sử dụng,tuy nhiên nó là đội hình mang cơ hội thành công cao nhất.Bởi vì chỉ có duy nhất kẻ địch tại Node A có khả năng tấn công tàu ngầm.Chỉ cần sử dụng đội hình hàng chéo ( Echelon) để tránh khả năng dính đòn từ các đợt tấn công đối ngầm của địch. *Nếu sử dụng đội hình toàn tàu ngầm,các bạn nên sử dụng thêm Viễn chinh hỗ trợ Boss để tăng khả năng đạt A rank tại boss và phá hủy thanh TP. Phần hạ boss *Boss có máp và giáp rất cao (800 HP và 218 giáp và được hộ tống bởi 2 Aircraft Carrier Princess,vì vậy các bạn nêu ưu tiên tập trung vào đánh đêm ở hạm hộ tống của mình. **While the boss's stats are high, using a Surface Task Force composition will enable fleets to reach the boss node with over 50% fuel and ammo, resulting in high evasion and damage output. Carrier task forces can reach the boss with no ammo penalty, but will incur higher fuel penalties. *Các bạn nên ưu tiên cả 2 Căn cứ hỗ trợ hàng không của mình đến hỗ trợ tại Node Boss. **As with previous instances, LBAS bombing deals bonus damage to Aircraft Carrier Princess. Bringing one to chuuha in a single hit is not uncommon. **LBAS can also help to obtain air superiority at the boss node, especially with the carrier-light surface task forces. **However, the AA of the boss is relatively high, so plane slots being depleted is fairly common. Including at least 1 fighter in each base will help reduce losses. (Exact air power requirements are under investigation.) Đội hình địch Easy= }} |-|Normal= }} |-|Hard= }} Drop list